Fruity One Shots
by 2fruity4u
Summary: A collection of oneshots, all featuring Vlad. Most will be Badger Cereal (Non-Romantic Danny/Vlad) As these are oneshots, they do not make a continuous story, please keep this in mind!
1. Neutral Pastries

It wasn't something Vlad noticed at first, after all Danny was fourteen and probably just tiny for his age, even if he looked to be half the older hybrid's size. But as time went on he didn't seem to gain any height or weight. In fact, in their last few battles he looked… gaunt. Dangerously so.  
"Don't they feed you at home boy? If I didn't know better I would say you were a full ghost!"

Danny rolled his eyes, of course he did, though Vlad wasn't the first to notice. He had been getting concerned looks from all kind of adults, though he could hardly call what Vlad just expressed concern, seeing as he was aiming another ectoblast for his face.

"Yes _fruitloop_ I do. Maybe if you ate three squares instead of plotting revenge you wouldn't be so cranky all the time."

He earned a few poorly aimed blasts for that quip and he smirked.

"You're losing your touch old man, maybe you just need to get your eyes checked."

Before Vlad could retaliate he sunk into the ground and flew towards home. It was almost curfew and his parents were going to _kill_ the rest of him if he missed it again.

Vlad let him go, despite the digs at his age Danny's appearance weighed heavy on his mind.

What was going on with that boy that had him looking so pathetic?  
Danny got home just in time and his mom let him off with a stern look and a comment about not cutting it so close in the future.

The next morning he woke up somewhat on time. He got dressed and when he came back into his room…

There was a mouthwatering looking assortment of pastries in a basket on his desk. They hadn't been there when he'd left to shower, so where did they come from?

He grabbed a poppy seed muffin, still warm, and took a bite. He blinked, it was good, _really_ good.

He noticed a tag on the side of the basket and inspected it while munching on the food.

 _Please try to eat more_

 _-Vlad_

Danny choked on a bite of muffin and spit it out. These were from Vlad? Who knew what was in them! He threw the whole basket in the trash and got dressed for school with a sense of dread. What if those were poisoned? He didn't feel any different but with Vlad you could never tell.

He went through most of his school day without incident. Only a dodge ball to the gut in gym. That was until lunch rolled around.

He was sitting with Sam and Tucker when none other than Vlad Masters walked up to the three of them looked positively pissed, holding some kind of box. Students from across the schoolyard were gawking at the mayor. What was _he_ doing at the high school?

Vlad handed Danny the box without a single word and left.

Once he was gone both Sam and Tucker looked at the box with the same curiosity Danny felt, though he had an idea he knew what it contained.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Tucker finally broke the silence.

"What if it's some kind of trap? Would he pull a stunt like that in public?" Sam looked wary but also slightly curious.

Danny decided that Plasmius probably wasn't stupid enough to try and attack him in public. So he opened the box.

Inside were several sandwiches and some more pastries along with another note.

 _I spent the better part of my morning making these, don't you dare throw them away again._ _ **Eat something for heaven's sake.**_

-Vlad

Danny looked at the note incredulously. What did the fruitloop have to gain from bringing him food? If this was some attempt to sway him it wasn't going to work. He looked to Sam and Tucker for advice on what to do with it.

"Well, if something is wrong with it and you get sick, nearly half the school saw him hand it to you. I say eat it."

Danny looked to Sam to see if she had any better, non hunger related tips but she just shrugged. So he decided to dig in.

Before the bell even rang for class to continue he had devoured the whole thing, all three sandwiches and the various baked goods all on his own. He had felt full for the first time in what seemed like a year or two. Tucker made a comment about how if he didn't die he could probably enter any eating contest and win no problem.

When he got home that evening he ate dinner and went up to his room, only to find another big basket of food waiting for him.

He had a feeling this was going to become a regular thing.


	2. Ghost Flu

It was another day, another fight. Everything was going normally, but Vlad started to notice small things that were off. Danny's complexion, slower reactions. But the most telling sign was that he had not heard a single quip about his age or his sanity.

"Okay, okay stop. We need to stop right now."

Danny looked confused and suspicious but he was also grateful for the breather.

"What's the matter fruitloop?" He sniffled and Vlad started to piece together what was wrong.

"Other than the fact you look like death itself?" Vlad asked and Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Well that and you didn't just try and make that into some awful joke. Something is wrong with you. I am not going to fight you if the slightest wind is going to blow you over Daniel. I have standards."

"Come on! I can still beat you old man!"

"I seriously doubt that right now. What exactly do you have?"

"I have no clue what yo- ah… ahCHOO!" Whether or not Danny intended it, the sneeze sent an ectoblast straight for Vlad who just barely dodged it.

"Okay i'm sick. What do you want?"

"I want you to get out of the air right now!" Danny had to do a double take, was that… concern? It couldn't be. At least not genuine concern, Vlad didn't do empathy.

"What do you really want?" Danny said, narrowing his eyes.

"I want you to stop being a _child_ and get on the ground before you cause damage to yourself or someone around you! That is a ghost flu and you are only going to get worse if you keep using your powers!"

"And why should I trust anything you say?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and then gestured to the tree he had made a nice hole through.

"Right."

Danny floated back down to the ground, thankfully everyone had run off at the first sign of a ghost attack so he was all alone, save for Vlad who hadn't landed too far away, and still looked concerned for some reason.

He transformed back once Vlad did, not taking his eyes off the man once.

"Come on, we are leaving."

"Leaving where? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Of course Danny would insist on being even more melodramatic.

"We are going to my mansion so you can recover." Vlad looked ready to drag him there if necessary.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Well frankly, I don't see what choice you have my boy. Are you really going to go home like this? How are you going to explain the multitude of holes in your room to your parents? Seems like a pretty stupid thing to blow your secret over if you ask me."

Vlad had some good points, but he also never did anything out of the kindness of his heart.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Well, I get the assurance you won't be starting the next ghost epidemic and really, that's all I want." Vlad said flatly. Though he wouldn't admit it, he felt kind of bad for Danny. Ghost sicknesses sucked and he had to go through them all on his own.

After a long silence, Danny finally conceded. "Fine, but I hope you know you aren't getting my mom's phone number out of this."

"Oh of course. But you should know, I already have it anyway." He smirked.


End file.
